A MicroTCA (Micro Telecommunications Computing Architecture) is a modular standard that specifies a number of requirements for a system that intends to connect PICMG® Advanced Mezzanine Cards (AdvancedMCs) directly to a backplane interconnect.
PICMG® is a consortium of over 450 companies who collaboratively develop open specifications for high performance telecommunications and industrial computing applications. The members of the consortium have a long history of developing leading edge products for these industries. More information about PICMG® may be found, for example, on the internet: http://www.picmg.org/index.htm (2007 Apr. 16).
In the PICMG® Micro Telecommunications Computing Architecture (MicroTCA™) specification, the general mechanical, electrical, thermal, and management properties of a MicroTCA system that are necessary for supporting AdvancedMC.0-compliant Modules are defined. As this standard specification requires, amongst other things, that the printed board assemblies fulfil certain maximum size measurements, it has been proven difficult to realize some of the components accordingly and still maintain the same functionalities.
An introduction to MicroTCA may also be found in the Micro Telecommunications Computing Architecture Short Form Specification made available for free, for example, on the internet: http://www.picmg.org/pdf/MicroTCA_Short_Form_Sept—2006.pdf (2007 Apr. 16).
The complete Micro Telecommunications Computing Architecture Base Specification, PICMG MTCA.0 R1.0 and information on how to order it can be found, for example, on the internet: http://www.picmg.org/v2internal/specorderformsec.htm (2007 Apr. 16).
The Advanced Mezzanine Card Base Specification, AMC.0 R2.0 and information on how to order it can be found, for example, on the internet: http://www.picmg.org/v2internal/specorderformsec.htm (2007 Apr. 16)